Kissing is Half the Battle
by BellaTonks
Summary: An AU to Colorful Souls. Alice has a vision of Bella and Jasper kissing and confronts them about it. Just a random thought for a story that I had. Summary inside. I own nothing except the terrible ideas that I get XD . B&E story, I promise. R&R please.


**This is something I thought up of while watching Teen Titans. Okay … This is an AU of my story Colorful Souls and Twilight (I guess). You don't have to read Colorful Souls if you don't want to, I'll just sum it up. Bella is blind but can see using earthbending (she can shift the earth). She can also see people's eyes and their souls. This story more or less explains that Bella comes from another world, which is why she is able to do what she can. She is human just slightly superior; like Superman, except no super strength and no flying … ok maybe not quite like Superman, but your get the idea. XD.**

**So, yeah, Alice has a vision of Bella and Jasper kissing and confronts them about it.**

It was a beautiful bright sunny day outside, so naturally the Cullens would spend the day indoors; together as a family. On days like these, the Cullens really embraced the 'family' activity time. They would sometimes play video games, board games, listen and dance to music, or – like this particular day, they all sat in the living room and watched movies all day.

They enjoyed watching movies together; it was one of the very few times they all got along with one another, particularly because of Emmett, Bella and Jasper. Those three were like the Mystery Science Theater 3000 gang, they made fun of every movie (especially vampire movies) and it was nearly impossible for them to ever keep quiet during any movie. Bella, due to the fact that she is blind, just commented on what she heard. But it had become an almost Cullen-family tradition. They all quite enjoyed it.

Well today was no different, they were all convened in the living room with the exception of Esme and Alice; who had gone hunting nearby. Bella and Edward sat on the love seat with Edward's arms wrapped comfortably around Bella. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat on the larger sofa and Carlisle on the recliner. He was going over some medical documents for the hospital.

As if part of a movie scene, suddenly Alice had rushed threw the front door looking extremely infuriated; Esme a few steps behind panic written on her face. Alice looked around the room, searching, and when her eyes found what they were looking for she began convulsing with anger. She looked at Bella with the utmost hatred and betrayal and then quickly turned to Jasper; she looked extremely heartbroken.

She turned back to Bella and in a very pained voiced blurted "How could you?" If she could, she would have been crying.

"How could I what, Alice, are you alright? What's wrong?" Bella answered in a concerned tone.

Edward quickly got up and looked down at Bella, honestly horrified and stunned.

"What? What is it?" Bella pressed on more worried and got up to face Edward now. Edward took a step away from her still looking incredibly mortified.

"How long has this been going on?" Alice looked between Bella and Jasper.

Jasper got up as well now. He took a step towards Alice, but Alice did the same as Edward and took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper took another step forward, but Alice put her hand quickly to stop him from moving any closer.

"Don't give me that, I saw you two together" Alice turned to look back at Bella "I trusted you, I love you like a sister and this is how you thank me."

"Saw us?" Bella said befuddled and looked over to Jasper and he to her. They both looked at each other utterly confused.

"They, at least Jasper I mean, honestly don't know what you are talking about, Alice" Edward spoke from his temporary stunned silence. He looked at Alice intently as if he were trying to figure something out. "I see what you see; Alice, but I don't understand it. There is no thought of infidelity in Jasper head."

Everyone in the room, including Bella and Jasper gasped shockingly at Edward's notion. Everyone truly perturbed at the implication of Bella and Jasper together. Edward walked over to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder as if trying to calm her down. It worked. Alice now looked as confused as the rest of us.

"What exactly is it that you saw Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm soothing voice. He was standing almost in the middle between Bella and Alice; like a mediator of sorts.

Alice looked as if she were about to cry, but quickly inhaled deeply and let out a hard groan. "I saw them kissing."

"Kissing, Jasper?" Bella asked in disbelief "Are you sure it was him? I mean, are you sure it wasn't Edward you saw me kissing?"

"No" she answered in an icy tone "I'm pretty sure it is _you _and _Jasper_."

"It is you and Jasper, Bella" Edward sighed confirming her vision "I don't understand why, though, is there something you two want to tell us perhaps?"

Jasper and Bella looked at each other still as bewildered as before.

"There is nothing going on, honestly, I would never do anything of the sort" Jasper looked over to Alice and took another step forward "I love you, you are my life."

"And I love you, Edward" Bella said moving towards him.

"I want to believe you, really, I do. But, my vision," Alice continued "it hasn't changed. I still see it happening."

"I don't know what to tell you, it makes no sense to me" Jasper replied.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no romantic feelings for Jasper. I swear I don't" Bella said pleadingly to Alice and Edward.

Edward let out a heavy sigh. "I believe you, love, but the fact still remains that Alice still sees it happening."

"Hmm," Emmett spoke and everyone turned to look at him as if he had just appeared out of nowhere "Are you sure he wasn't killing Bella?"

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I mean, is it possible that what you are seeing is Jasper killing Bella or turning her?"

"That doesn't make any sense and besides I know what kissing looks like, Emmett" Alice huffed at his idea.

"Well that makes more sense than the kissing thing. I mean we all know how weak Jasper is when in close proximities to humans, no offense Jasper; but he can barely stand being so close to Bella now let alone kiss her without killing her."

"He does have a point" Carlisle said. Emmett grinned, almost smug-like.

"I know what I saw and so does Edward and they are kissing," Alice was getting annoyed now.

"Wait," Bella put her hand up to interrupt Alice "What _exactly_ did you see?"

Alice let out an irritated sigh "I told you, I saw the two of you kissing."

"Do you know when this is going to happen," Bella asked.

"I don't know when exactly, but whenever it is, it's today. You are wearing the same clothes" she said hastily.

Bella fixedly stared down at the ground and pondered Alice answer for a moment. Edward walked over to her; he stood in front of her and gently cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "What is it?" he asked her calmly.

"One more question, Alice," Bella took another deep breathe "were we … that is to say, did we have our eyes closed when we were … kissing?"

Alice cocked her head as she looked at Bella puzzled. She then looked up as if searching her head for an answer.

"No," Edward answered for her "you both have your eyes open." Bella let out a sigh of relief and Edward continued to gaze at her, but then his expression change slightly to that of shocked curiosity. "What knowledge is it that you are going to pass on to Jasper?"

"Pass knowledge, what does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked wary now and Edward took her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Don't worry, love" he said in a whispered voice "they'll understand; _I_ understand now."

They stared at each other for awhile and everyone else stared at them, waiting to hear what it is that they'll understand.

After a moment, Edward spoke "You all know of Bella's special talents; her earthbending, the way she is able to see things despite her blindness. Well she has one other unusual gift."

They all looked over to Bella in incredible awe and admiration.

"You're just like full of surprises aren't you," Emmett said "you're like Supergirl with all these abilities."

"What else is it that you can do, Bella?" Esme asked.

"It's kind of bizarre, I'm almost embarrassed really" Bella was a bright red color now. She turned to look back at Edward and he nodded reassuringly. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled warmly up at him before turning back to the others.

"I … well remember when I said that aside from your soul, I was also able to see your eyes?" Everyone nodded "And that I had no idea why that was, well this sort of works the same way. I have absolutely no idea how or why I am able to do this." She took one last glance at Edward be continuing. "You see, I can also transfer certain knowledge or skills that I have, or vice versa, to another person by … kissing them."

"I still don't understand. What kind of knowledge?" Esme asked.

"Anything really, how to sew, how to cook, learning another language" Bella answered.

"See, where I'm from, _lip contact_ is merely a way for us to pass on knowledge. Nothing more but, here it means something more" she quickly turned over to Edward "not that it doesn't mean anything to me when _we_ kiss, on the contrary, I do enjoy it really." He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek.

"Let me get this straight," Rosalie had both hands in front of her "if lip contact, as you say, doesn't mean the same to you as it means for us, then how do you kiss each other? I've seen you kiss Edward, but how do your people kiss each other, how do they express their love for one another?"

"Um …" Bella tilted her head slightly "we're Eskimos; I guess is the best way to put it."

"So that's why you sometimes rub your nose with mine" Edward stated smiling at his revelation.

"That seems strange," Emmett said "is it really cold where you are from?"

"Not at all, it's just how we do it" Bella shrugged "You see, kissing really is all about tasting really and there is nothing really unique about the way people taste. Mostly everyone tastes the same, wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone nodded in unison except for Edward and Carlisle.

"_You_ taste unique" Edward emphasized.

"Yes, to you I do and maybe also to someone else. But speaking in a general sense, everyone pretty much tastes the same and besides, no one ever goes around tasting each other."

"I suppose" Edward shrugged.

"Well, that's why it holds no significance to us. Now the sense of smell, however, has more implication. Everyone … everyone has their own unique smell." She turned over to Edward "It was my _smell_ that first drew you to me. That is, that a person's smell stays locked into your memory, when you smell someone that is special to you, their scent is ingested throughout your entire being, that it makes your soul flutter whenever you smell that person's scent. So that is why we nose kiss instead of lip kissing. Again, everyone has their own unique smell; it's our way knowing who is who since we can't really see and all."

"So if you nose kiss instead of lip kissing, then do you make babies differently also?" Emmett asked. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs while everyone else rolled their eyes. "Oomph, what, I'm only curious?"

"That we do exactly like you do" Bella chuckled as she shook her head back and forth.

"This is all very interesting, but that still doesn't really answer anything" Alice said "What could you possibly have to transfer over to Jasper?"

"Well … there is one thing I thought of awhile back. I wasn't sure if it would work and how any of you would feel about it, seeing as you are all extremely touchy about kissing and all. It would help him really, I know how hard it is for him especially … I just want to help" Bella stammered on and on.

"Just spit it out already" Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know if you all know, but … blood, that is human blood …" She paused.

"Bella is repulsed by human blood, more so the _smell_ to be exact" Edward finished for her.

"Humans can't smell blood," Carlisle added.

"I _can_ smell it and it smells nauseating" Bella made an ill face "I'm getting sick just thinking about it. Ha-ha, see what I meant about memory and smell."

"So if Bella …_kisses_ Jasper" Alice said somewhat ragged "then he too would find human blood repulsive?"

"That's the idea … but of course I wouldn't do anything that you aren't comfortable with you, Alice and Edward," Bella said timidly "I would never do anything to upset either of you."

Edward and Alice both turned to each other unsure of what they should think. Bella turned to look at Jasper and he looked as unsure as the rest of them.

He sighed. "Don't I get a say?"

Jasper walked over to Alice, took her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "This is what_we've_ wanted; a peaceful life. No death or violence. You wouldn't have to worry about me loosing control or putting the family in danger." With his free hand he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You know that I only love you and no one else, but I will not do this if you do not want me to."

Alice then closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist with as much force and love as she could muster. He had wrapped his arms around her as well and kissed the top of her head. Alice looked up at him and nodded. He then turned to look at Bella. "You know _our_ answer, then."

Edward stood motionless, gazing at Bella; his face torn. Bella took the remaining two steps towards Edward and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and he down to her; his expression was still pained but also with a hint of resignation.

"Remember, I will not do it if _you _don't want me to. I am only trying to help, nothing more. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Edward. I love you."

He smiled that crooked smile that she loved so much and kissed her forehead. "My answer is your answer, love. Whatever you decide, I will be content with. I know you only mean well. Besides, you'll never catch me betting against Alice." He chuckled and kissed Bella on the lips.

When the kiss broke, Bella turned to Jasper. "Ready?"

Jasper broke apart from Alice, not letting go of her gaze. "I am."

"Now, I'm not sure if this is going to work at all, but …" Bella started to say before she was cut off by Alice.

"It will work. I can already see that."

"Well that's if he doesn't loose control during. Hold your breath it will be a lot easier, I hope." Bella sounded nervous.

"It will be alright, Bella." Edward reassured her as he stroked the back of her head.

She nodded and walked over to Jasper. They stared at each other and Bella's heart began pounding loudly.

"This would be much easier if you just calm down." Jasper said to Bella as he tried to calm her himself. "I am trying to do my best. It would help if you would try to relax yourself on your own."

Bella turned a bright red. "Sorry."

"That doesn't help either." Jasper stared at her cheeks and sighed.

"Okay. I'm good now." Bella said with her arms out in front, looking more composed.

They walked up to each other, Jasper had stopped breathing as he had been directed but was slightly shaking.

"That's not so reassuring you know." Bella pointed out.

"Sorry." He stood motionless now; like a statue.

Alice and Edward were standing side by side not but four feet away from the both of them. The rest of the Cullen family stood in a semi-circle on the either side looking on anxiously.

"It's funny" Bella began saying as she looking at Jasper "I never made the decision to tell you about this, ever; not until Alice saw it. It was something I never _planned_ to do, but here we are."

She looked over to Alice who looked slightly mystified, but smiled nonetheless at Bella. Bella winked at her and turned back to Jasper.

"Don't move. Don't breathe." Bella let out a heavy sigh, took one final step towards Jasper, leaned up and placed her lips to his.

The room immediately tensed up. Edward had his hands balled into fists and Alice face was expressionless though her eyes revealed nothing but pain. As hurt as they were, they remained as still as Jasper was. His hands were locked behind his back as were Bella's. And as Alice saw in her vision their eyes were open.

"That looks weird." Emmett said laughing trying to ease the tension in the room since Jasper was a bit preoccupied at the moment. No one seemed as amused, unfortunately, they just all looked on.

"How much longer" Edward asked uneasily.

"They'll break away in nineteen seconds" Alice answered.

Eighteen seconds later, Bella stepped away from Jasper as she began to roll her sleeve up.

"Okay, let's see if it worked. Don't inhale until I tell you to."

Bella placed her arm in front of Jasper's face as she looked away slightly terrified. "Okay, take a whiff."

Jasper shook his head rapidly in disagreement; afraid of what she was asking him to do.

"Are you insane?" Edward asked stepping in between the two.

"What?" Bella retorted "Alice already saw that it worked. I just want to be sure."

"By sacrificing yourself?" he shouted.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "There are plenty of you here to hold him back just in case. Alice some help here."

Alice walked over to Jasper and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay. It worked."

Jasper shook his head; frightened.

"Trust me." Alice said rubbing the side of his face.

He nodded in resignation and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"Alright, but I'm taking some precautions. Emmett," he gestured for Emmett to come over "if you would be so kind to hold Jasper back, please." Jasper agreed and Emmett grabbed him in a locked position. Edward stood in front of Bella, allowing only her arm to show in front of him.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and placed it in front of Jasper's face again. "Now" he said.

Jasper took a breath and immediately winced away. "You smell almost as bad as a _dog_." He said mildly repulsed, yet seemed very obliged.

Emmett instantly let go of him as soon as Alice jumped on Jasper with hugs and kisses. Edward let out a sigh of relief and took Bella into his arms.

"That's remarkable." Carlisle sounded extremely impressed.

"Yes, it is. Thank you. I am eternally grateful" Jasper said through Alice's kisses.

"Thank you, Bella." Alice turned to say to Bella.

"My pleasure" Bella said but then quickly added "I didn't mean like that. I meant – glad I could help" when she felt Edward tense slightly next to her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead again.

Alice and Jasper soon departed quietly to their room as the rest of the Cullens remained in the living room. They all sat peacefully and silent for a long moment; content with today's events.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "So … Bella, you want to make out with me now?" He winked at her and Rosalie smacked him across the back of his head and Edward let out a low growl.

"Ugh! Idiot" Rosalie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Emmett said grinning "I was only joking."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then began to laugh. Everyone else began to laugh as well. Bella looked around the room to gaze at her laughing family. Yeah, today was a good day – a perfect end to a perfect day.

**A/N: I know ... it's awful. Sorry,if you read it, but thankful that you did; tell me what you think of it. XD**


End file.
